portlandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Fred Armisen
|Hair Color= Brown |Eye Color= Hazel |Occupation(s)= actor, voice actor, writer, producer, director, singer, musician, comedian |Aliases= }}Fred Armisen is a co-creator, co-writer and co-star of Portlandia, as well as a popular cast member on Saturday Night Live. On SNL, Armisen took on the role of then Democratic Presidential nominee turned U.S. President, Sen. Barack Obama, as well as New York Governor David Paterson. Other characters include the vaguely European home design enthusiast "Nuni," the Native American comic Billy Smith, the political comedian Nicholas Fehn, and Prince, the often-silent host of the musician's talk show, "The Prince Show." Armisen has also contributed memorable impressions of Muammar Gaddafi, Queen Elizabeth, Steve Jobs, and Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad in the popular Digital Short "Iran So Far Away." Armisen has landed on Rolling Stone's "Hot List" as well as twice on Entertainment Weekly's "Must List" (for his performance as a politically incorrect deaf comedian and his witty iTunes playlist). He recently appeared in the feature films Easy A opposite Emma Stone, Confessions of a Shopaholic opposite Isla Fisher, The Rocker opposite Rainn Wilson and The Promotion with John C. Reilly. He has also appeared in the films Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny with Jack Black, The Ex with Zach Braff and Jason Bateman, as well as Eurotrip, and Will Ferrell and Adam McKay's Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. Armisen began his career as a musician in the Chicago-based post-punk band Trenchmouth as well as playing with the Blue Man Group. His transition to comedy came with the 1998 underground short film Fred Armisen's Guide to Music and SXSW which followed him through the Austin, Texas "South By Southwest Music Festival" posing as a music journalist. In 2006, he interviewed Cat Power for the influential music website Pitchfork.com. He then combined his love for music and comedy by creating the role of drummer Jens Hannemann and releasing an instructional DVD, "Complicated Drumming Technique," in 2007. He has made guest appearances on NBC's 30 Rock and Parks and Recreation, and the cable comedy shows The Sarah Silverman Show, Human Giant and Tim & Eric, Awesome Show, Great Job! He was also seen in the smash kids show Yo Gabba Gabba on Nickelodeon. Armisen lives in New York City. His birthday is December 4.Portlandia cast & crew on IFC.com Characters Recurring Peter Candace Nina Carrico Spyke One-off Memorable character quotes Character Gallery IMG 6339.jpg IMG 6262.jpg Portlandia 708 Episodic-800x450.jpg IMG 5904.jpg IMG 5903.jpg IMG 5902.jpg IMG 5900.jpg 960.jpg Farm 18.png Farm 14.png Farm 10.png Farm 9.png Farm 5.png Farm 2.png Farm 1.png Peter-nance.jpg Peterportlandia.png Aimee 1.png Aimee 7.png Aimee 8.png Aimee 9.png Aimee 11.png Aimee 12.png Aimee 13.png Aimee 16.png Aimee 26.png Aimee 29.png Aimee 22.png Aimee 24.png Tumblr oyvsupkGVR1wg6avgo6 r1 1280.png Tumblr oyvsupkGVR1wg6avgo5 r1 1280.png Tumblr oyvsupkGVR1wg6avgo4 r1 1280.png Copy Pilot.png Peter.png Dance.png Tumblr oz3ho193wc1wg6avgo5 540.png Tumblr oz3ho193wc1wg6avgo2 540.png Tumblr oz3ho193wc1wg6avgo4 540.png Tumblr oz3ho193wc1wg6avgo1 540.png Aimee 25.png IMG 5901.jpg A Song for Portland 18.png A Song for Portland 21.png A Song for Portland 22.png A Song for Portland 23.png A Song for Portland 16.png A Song for Portland 12.png A Song for Portland 11.png A Song for Portland 10.png A Song for Portland 7.png A Song for Portland 6.png BadArtGoodWalls.png portlandia_canoe.jpg|link=http://splitsider.com/2012/03/portlandia-recap-no-olympics/ portlandia_pool.jpg|link=http://splitsider.com/2012/03/portlandia-recap-no-olympics/ References Category:Characters Category:Crew Category:Cast